gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '95
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Honda |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |engine = D16Y |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |displacement = 1595 cc |power = 164 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 4005 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1255 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '95 is a road car produced by Honda. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by its 1992 equivalent. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Frost White * Vogue Silver Metallic * Milan Red * Cypress Green Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: Improving on its peaky predecessor, a front engine/front drive sports hatchback, the third generation CR-X was introduced in February 1992. In addition to adding "del Sol" to its name, this model also greatly changed the nature of the CR-X. This fashionable open-top 2-seater features distinctive styling. Although the front engine/front drive layout remains unchanged, various touches give it a mid-engined appearance. A highlight is the electrically-operated power roof. It has an ingeniously designed mechanism: When the top is opened, the trunk rises and the roof slides under it to the rear, then the trunk lowers back to its original position. Some models are equipped with a manual roof. The two engine options are the 1.6-liter SOHC in-line 4-cylinder Model D16A (128 hp at 6,600 rpm and 108 lb-ft at 5,500 rpm) and the Civic's Model B16A (168 hp at 7,800 rpm hp with the automatic transmission and 116 lb-ft at 7,300 rpm). Both are VTEC engines, available with a 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission. Double wishbone front and rear suspension is combined with front disc brakes in all models. The D16A engine is paired with rear drum brakes; the B16A, with rear disc brakes. The del Sol's first front fascia featured distinctively shaped quad headlamps, but an October 1995 restyling reduced that number to two. Also changed were the line's model names: the model with the D16A engine was the VXi before the change but VGi after. The ride is sporty, but partially because of the open top, body rigidity is less than the Civic's - a shortcoming that becomes noticeable during aggressive driving. Nevertheless, the 168 hp VTEC engine delivers a comfortable drive and outstanding power. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars dealership for 1,873,000 Credits. It is available only in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda Used Cars dealership for around 9,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Honda CR-X 1.6 VTi '95 in the PAL version of the game. Pictures -R-Honda_CR-X_del_Sol_SiR_'95.jpg|A Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '95 with racing modifications applied. File:HDERNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Hdernl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2. File:Hdernp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles